Fortress among the stars
by iloveTanks
Summary: Soldiers from Many Nations From Earth During World War 2 are Teleported to Help Defend the Planet Reach Will the Planet Reach be able to hold off the Covenant Invasion until Help Arrives? Self Insert


This story is a Crossover story that has

Company of Heroes

Halo Reach

Battlefield V

RUSE

Saving Private Ryan

character's in the story

this story will have female soldiers for all the Nations Army's that are in the story

in a

Interrogation Room

Catherine Halsey was in a Interrogation Room with a **ONI interrogator**

 **"tell** me about the World war two Soldiers you took from World war 2 and took them to **Reach to help Defend and build Defenses on** **Reach to give Civilian and** _Pillar of Autumn_ Enough Time to Evacuate Reach." said **ONI interrogator**

 **" th** e reason I took those World war two Soldiers took from World war 2 and took them to **Reach to help Defend and build Defenses on** **Reach to give Civilians and** _Pillar of Autumn_ Enough Time to Evacuate Reach, they had Logic that made no sense at all the World war two Soldiers had unlimited everything Spare Ammo for their guns unlimited Fuel for their vehicles Food Water their weapons vehicles worked no matter what Environment the weapons were in, their weapons were in factory new condition and their vehicles too always and the World war two Soldiers had resources called manpower, munitions, and fuel

the World war two Soldiers build Military base structures that have Soldiers and vehicles come out of the Military base structures once the Military unit production progress bar is full

plus I brought a Male Military Enthusiast/Military expert from Wisconsin 21st century time period to help the World war two Soldiers to help **Defend and build Defenses on** **Reach to give Civilians and the unsc ship** _Pillar of Autumn_ Enough Time to Evacuate Reach." said Catherine Halsey

"you are twisting/changing History for your gain ." said **ONI interrogator**

 **"My** actions saved the Human race." said Catherine Halsey

" could you explain everything that happened before you took the World war two Soldiers and Male Military Enthusiast/Military expert from Wisconsin to **Reach to help Defend and build Defenses on** **Reach to give Civilian and** _Pillar of Autumn_ Enough Time to Evacuate Reach and during the defense of **Reach?** ." said **ONI interrogator**

 **"I will explain** everything to you ." said Catherine Halsey

I woke in a Interrogation Room on the floor there was one door leading out of the room and a table with two chairs on each side I decided to sit in the farthest chair from the one door leading out of the room

a woman in scientist clothing opened the door leading out of the room and sat in the chair closet I recognized her as Catherine Halsey from halo 4

"You may have the question why I am in Interrogation Room." said Catherine Halsey

"I already know who are you are, you are Catherine Halsey from the halo video game series." said Matthew

"cause you are Male Military Enthusiast/Military expert from Wisconsin 21st century time period you are selected to help World war two Soldiers from World war two

 **to help Defend and build Defenses on** **Reach to give Civilians and** _Pillar of Autumn_ Enough Time to Evacuate Reach, you will meet many nations World war two Nations and their Soldiers and Commanders right now follow me to them in the Medical Bay where they are. " said Catherine Halsey

Me and Catherine Halsey left the Interrogation Room to heads towards the Medical Bay

I had to asked

Catherine Halsey what

United Nations Space Command I was on

Catherine Halsey, what United Nations Space Command are we on."? said Matthew

"United Nations Space Command **_Punic_** -class supercarrier _Enterprise it is 5 miles long." said_ Catherine Halsey

Me and Catherine Halsey arrived at the ship's Medical Bay

The American British Russian German Japanese Soldiers were on Hospital bed's they had Hospital Sensor Equipment all over their body

" Catherine Halsey why do World war two Soldiers have Hospital Sensor Equipment all over their body and in a coma state ?." asked Matthew

" to Monitor their Health and

Hospital Sensor Equipment on their head's is also transferring

Human-Covenant war History to their mind's so they can understand what's going on and why we need their help **to help Defend and build Defenses on** **Reach to give Civilian and** _Pillar of Autumn_ Enough Time to Evacuate Reach they are in coma state but once they get Human-Covenant war History in their mind's they will come out of the coma state they also know who you are and us and themselves so we avoid introductions." said Catherine Halsey

"here is a tablet for you to look at World war two Commander's to see if you recognize the World war two Commander's." said Catherine Halsey

I took the Tablet from Catherine Halsey and started looking at World war two Commander's I recognized a lot of the World war two Commander's they were from a lot of video games I played

I recognized a lot of the World war two American Commander's Like the Following Commanders from

Company of heroes 2 Ardennes Assault

Captain Kurt Derby Dog Company Role Support

Captain Bill Edwards **Baker Company Role** Mechanized Infantry

Captain Johnny Vastano **Able Company Role Airborne**

Captain Monte Durante **Fox Company Role Rangers**

Captain John MacKay Able Company Role Infantry

I recognized the 3rd Battalion aka Boudica's Boys Commander's from Company of Heroes Opposing Fronts

Major Blackmore and Captain Cutting

I recognized Red Army Captain Lev Abramovich Isakovich from Company of Heroes 2 Soviet Campaign

I Did recognized General George S. Patton and _Kampfgruppe Lehr_ commander Major-General Maximillian Voss and Hauptmann Josef Schultz

Field Marshal Erich Von Richter

General Joseph Sheridan

General **Tadamichi Kuribayashi**

Captain John H. Miller from the Movie Saving Private Ryan

I Did recognized **745th Tank Battalion** Staff Sergeant **Augustine Perez From** Call of Duty WW2 and the other Characters in the **745th Tank Battalion** **From** Call of Duty WW2

I Did recognized the 1st Infantry Division

 **From** Call of Duty WW2 the amount of Call of Duty Characters from the Call of duty Games Featuring the 1st Infantry Division was a lot on the tablet

 **"Matthew** you will be given your Own Rear Echelon 5 man Bodyguard Squad with three M1 carbine's and two M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle's and a

Assault Engineer Squad of Five Soldiers armed with M3 submachine gun's a

us

Engineer Squad

5 man Squad From Company of heroes armed with M3 submachine gun's with Green Helmet's with Goggles on the Green Helmet's

and Rifleman 6 Squad armed with four of the Rifleman armed with M1 Garand Rifles and two of them armed With M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle's and M9 Bazooka as a Secondly weapon Against Enemy Armor on their Back on a shoulder sling

and a 3 man plus a female soldier in the Bodyguard Squad German pioneer Squad

One of the men in the German Bodyguard Squad pioneer Squad has a MP40 the 2nd one has a stg44 rife the third has a mg42 lmg the female German soldier in the Bodyguard Squad German pioneer Squad has stg44 rife

once they wake up they will follow you around every where unless you tell them you want some private time to your self you are given the Rank of Captain also your very own Us ww2 Army Captain Uniform and Helmet the Captain Uniform is a M1943 uniform M43 Field Trousers and M-1943 Combat Service Boots ." said Catherine Halsey

A Male United Nations Space Command Soldier walked up to me with my Us ww2 Army Captain Uniform and Helmet with a M1943 uniform M43 Field Trousers and M-1943 Combat Service Boots the M1943 uniform M43 Field Trousers and M-1943 Combat Service Boots came in a cardboard box the ww2 Army Captain Helmet

 **was** on the top of the cardboard box I grabbed the ww2 Army Captain Helmet put on my head the helmet covered up my brown Hair and was the Perfect Size for me

the ww2 Army Captain Helmet looks like the ww2 Army Captain Helmet that looked like the same one that Captain John H. Miller wore in the Saving Private Ryan Movie

"is there a changing room/fitting room I can use to change in this clothes?." said Matthew

I was lead to a changing room/fitting room by the Male United Nations Space Command Soldier who gave me the clothing

I entered the changing room/fitting room amd changed into the us army WW2 Captain clothing and Boot's and went back to the ship's Medical Bay

The American British Russian German Japanese Soldiers were wakening up from their coma state

the ship's Medical Bay staffing were removing Hospital Sensor Equipment on the American British Russian German Japanese Soldiers

the ship's Armory Staff were giving every American British Russian German Japanese Soldiers their nations weapons

25 Soldiers were Running towards me they stopped in front of me got in single line formation for each Squad they were Bodyguard Squad's under my Command

Rear Echelon 5 man Bodyguard Squad with three M1 carbine's and two M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle's and Assault Engineer Squad of Five Soldiers armed with M3 submachine gun's

and us

Engineer Squad

5 man Squad From Company of heroes armed with M3 submachine gun's with Green Helmet's with Goggles on the Green Helmet's

Rifleman 6 Squad armed with four of the Rifleman armed with M1 Garand Rifles and two of them armed With M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle's and M9 Bazooka as a Secondly weapon Against Enemy Armor on their Back on a shoulder sling

and a 3 man plus a female soldier in the Bodyguard Squad German pioneer Squad

I did hear one of the Assault Engineer Soldiers say the Following to me after Assault Engineer Squad of Five Soldiers and Rear Echelon Squad and the Bodyguard Squad German pioneer Squad

us

Engineer Squad

Rifleman Squad

Saluted me after getting in single line formation for each Squad " Assault Engineers ready and waiting." said one of the Assault Engineer Soldiers the voice sounded Female with a New York accent I did look in the Direction of where the voice came from

there stood a us Caucasian Female Assault Engineer wearing the same Clothing and Gear the us Assault Engineer Squad wears in Company of heroes 2 she had a M3 submachine gun she had Green eyes Brown Hair in Ponytail she had a Green Helmet on her head that the Assault Engineer Squad has on their head with the White Rectangle bar Symbol going down the middle of the Assault Engineer Green Helmet

"Captain, why are you giving my Squad Commanding Officer the Thousand-yard stare?." said one of the Male Assault Engineer's in the Assault Engineer Squad in a shouting voice

that Male Assault Engineer saying that to me startled me and took me out of the Thousand-yard stare state

"I just Surprised there are Female Combat Soldiers in the us Military now."said Captain Matthew before I got teleported in the halo universe I watched the Battlefield V Reveal Trailer and found out Female Combat Soldiers would be in the game Multiplayer

" Catherine Halsey what time is it?. " "said Captain Matthew

"4.50 pm in the central time zone I have A Male United Nations Space Command Soldier show you where the Dinning Hall/ cafeteria is." said Catherine Halsey

Me and my Bodyguard Squad's went to the Dinning Hall/ cafeteria is it was Huge Dinning Hall/ cafeteria

Me and my Bodyguard Squad's got in line with Mental cafeteria Tray's

I got Prime Rib and Garlic Mashed Potatoes French Style Green Beans

my Bodyguard Squad's had Prime Rib Burger's Pasta Steak's Meatloaf American Breakfast Food on their Mental cafeteria Tray's

I sat next the Company of heroes 2 Ardennes Assault Commander's

they

had Prime Rib Burger's Steak's Meatloaf Pasta American Breakfast Food it was probably a long time since they had that type of food

"Captain Matthew you ready to Land on Reach Tomorrow Morning and start Building Defenses Before the **Covenant Arrive** on Reach?." Captain Kurt Derby

"I am Ready to start Building Defenses Before the **Covenant Arrive** on Reach. "said Captain Matthew

"Your one of the Smartest Male Military Enthusiast/Military Defenses Military tactic's expert from the 21st century time period." Said Captain Kurt Derby

Me and My Bodyguard Squad's went to the United Nations Space Command **_Punic_** -class supercarrier _Enterprise where the_ vehicle's of the United Nations Space Command and American British Russian German Japanese WW2 Army's were being stored after eating dinner

the us Army had T28 Tank Destroyer's T25 AT Tank Destroyer's T95 Tank Destroyer's besides the M10 Wolverine M18 Hellcat

M36 Jackson Tank Destroyer's

T29 Heavy tank's

M6A2E1 Heavy tank's

T34 Heavy tank's

M26 Pershing Medium Tank's

M24 Chaffee Light Tank's

M5 Stuart Light Tank's

M4a3 Sherman's tank's with 75 and 76 mm gun's

M7 Priest Self-Propelled Guns

M40/M43 Self-Propelled Guns

T92 Howitzer Motor Carriage

M3 Half-track

M16 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage's

the us air force has

in the vehicle storage area

P-51 Mustang fighter and fighter-bomber planes

B-17 Flying Fortress Heavy bomber planes

the British army had

Cromwell tank's with 75 mm gun

Churchill tank's

M24 Chaffee Light Tank's

M5 Stuart Light Tank's

Sherman Firefly Tank's

Sexton Self-Propelled Guns

17pdr SP Achilles Tank Destroyer's

the British Air Force had Spitfire Hurricane fighter and fighter-bomber planes Lancaster Heavy bomber planes

the Russian army had T 34 Medium tank's with 76mm gun's and 85 mm gun's and kv 1 and kv 2 heavy tank's

T-70 light tank's

M5 Stuart Light Tank's

M24 Chaffee Light Tank's

SU-85 SU-100 SU-122 SU-152 ISU-122 ISU-152 Tank Destroyer's and Self-propelled gun's

 ** _Flakpanzer IV "Wirbelwind Flakpanzer IV/3.7cm FlaK "Ostwind Flakpanzer IV Kugelblitz_** Flakpanzer V Coelian self-propelled anti-aircraft gun's vehicle's

the Russian air force had Yak-9

P-51 Mustang fighter and fighter-bomber planes

B-17 Flying Fortress Heavy bomber planes

the German army had Panzer IV Panther Medium tank's Tiger I heavy tank's Tiger II heavy tank's _Wespe_ _Hummel_ _StuG III_ **StuG IV** **StuH 42** **Sturm-Infanteriegeschütz 33B** _Brummbär_ Sturmtiger _Marder III_ _Nashorn_ _Elefant_ Jagdpanzer IV _Hetzer_ Jagdpanther Jagdtiger 251 German Half Track's **_Flakpanzer IV "Wirbelwind Flakpanzer IV/3.7cm FlaK "Ostwind Flakpanzer IV Kugelblitz_** Flakpanzer V CoelianPanzer II Ausf. L "Luchs Light tank's Tank Destroyer's and Self-propelled gun's self-propelled anti-aircraft gun's vehicle's

the German Air Force had

Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter-bomber planes

Messerschmitt Me 262 fighter-bomber planes

 **Junkers Ju88A-4** medium bomber's

the Japan Army had Type 95 Ha-Go Type 98 Ke-Ni Type 5 Ke-Ho Type 1 Chi-He **Type 97 Chi-Ha Kai** Type 3 Chi-Nu Type 4 Chi-To Type 5 Chi-Ri O-I O-Ni O-Ho Type 4 Heavy Type 5 Heavy Type 2 Ho-I Type 3 Ho-Ni III Light Tank's Medium tank's heavy tank's Tank Destroyer's and Self-propelled gun's the japan army had **_Flakpanzer IV "Wirbelwind Flakpanzer IV/3.7cm FlaK "Ostwind Flakpanzer IV Kugelblitz_** Flakpanzer V Coelian self-propelled anti-aircraft gun's vehicle's

the japan Air Force had

Mitsubishi A6M Zero

Long-Range Fighter Aircraft

Mitsubishi G4M bomber planes

 **J7W1 _Shinden_** Fighter Aircraft planes

" a lot of the American heavy Tank's and Tank Destroyer's and Self-propelled gun's will be most likely be Assigned to Tank/Amour Division's Like George s Patton he will be happy for his Tank/Amour Division to get a hold of the heavy tank's and Tank Destroyer's and Self-propelled gun's and use them Against the Covenant." said Captain Matthew

"your are right about that Captain Matthew."

said a Male voice behind me I turned around to see

George s Patton with his own

Rear Echelon 5 man Bodyguard Squad with three M1 carbine's and two M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle's and Assault Engineer Squad of Five Soldiers armed with M3 submachine gun's

and us

Engineer Squad

5 man Squad From Company of heroes armed with M3 submachine gun's with Green Helmet's with Goggles on the Green Helmet's

Rifleman 6 Squad armed with four of the Rifleman armed with M1 Garand Rifles and two of them armed With M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle's and M9 Bazooka as a Secondly weapon Against Enemy Armor on their Back on a shoulder sling

"I am Ready to start Building Defenses Before the **Covenant Arrive** on Reach how about you George s Patton. "said Captain Matthew

 **"** instead of building Omaha Beach Utah Beach Gold Sword Beach Juno Beach Defense's

we should let the **Covenant Arrive** on Reach then we drive off of Reach with our tank's with Combined arm's Tactics Infantry Tank's and air support that will show the **Covenant not mess** with the human race let alone the united states of America." said George s Patton

"maybe if the **Covenant Arrive** on Reach and they push us off the Beaches then we could counter attack with Combined arm's Tactics Infantry Tank's and air support or we could just form a Defense line like Seelow Height's on the outskirt's of north part of the city of New Alexandria."said Captain Matthew

Me and my Bodyguard's Squad's went to bed

United Nations Space Command **_Punic_** -class supercarrier _Enterprise landed on Reach the next morning_

I Woke up and took a shower and got dressed and went to the Dinning Hall/ cafeteria with my Bodyguard Squad's

 _the_ American British Russian German Japanese Soldiers started to build a Atlantic Wall Beach Defense 50 miles long after the

United Nations Space Command did some terraforming so that the 50 miles long Atlantic Wall Beach Defense's could be built to look like Omaha Beach

the city of New Alexandria was 4 times the size of Berlin in Germany the town hall of New Alexandria was the german parliament building style building but 4 times taller in height

"we have two Month's before the first day of the battle of Reach begins on July 24 2552 let' start building Defense's ." said Captain Matthew

Time skip to July 24 2552 7 am

Atlantic Wall Beach Defense 50 miles long

 **Covenant** Landing craft were heading towards the 50 miles long Atlantic Wall Beach Defense


End file.
